


A Chance for Change

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Happy Harry, The Marauders - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: Hermione finds a book that might hold the answers to her problems, will she take it or let the opportunity pass her by.





	A Chance for Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, just borrowing it and it's characters.

Hermione sat there in the library staring down at the book, she glanced up at a sound, making sure no one was there. She know what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to care, Harry had just lost the man he loved because no one would believe them. The world had changed, everything was going wrong but she could only think about Harry losing those he loved. She had stolen his map and cloak after he fell asleep, she made her way to the Restricted section of the library and began to research for something that could help her. She had found a book on Horcruxes and knew what Riddle had done to himself. In the back corner, she found it. A journal, not from just anybody but from Rowena Ravenclaw. She found it hidden behind the books, jammed between the shelf and the wall. She checked the map one last time before she put it in her pocket, wrapped herself in the cloak and ran up to her dorm. Once in her bed, she closed her curtains, put up silence and locking spells so she would not be disturbed, she opened the journal.

 

Hermione doesn't know how long she read but she found what she needed on page 214. It was a spell to go back in time for long enough to change what was wrong. She smiled as she read the details.

 

**_"When going in back in time, you must not get hurt or it will remain. Once you have the ingrediencies that you need, go some where were no one will disturb you, a place that is in both times to house your secret. Once you have achieved you goal, return to your place and repeat the chant."_ **

 

Hermione thought she could that but when to return to would be the problem, she made up her mind to save James and Lily as well as Sirius. She wouldn't return to their school years, in hopes that she wouldn't have to deal with Dumbledore or Snape. She couldn't return on Halloween because she wouldn't get Riddles Horcrux's. She needed a time between school and Halloween. She needed to talk to Remus.

 

She heard the light come on and knew it was time to get up. She put the journal in her pocket as she got up and got dressed, she wouldn't tell anyone but Remus and maybe Harry. She grabbed Harry's map and cloak, walked into the common room and smiled at Harry, sitting on the couch. She walked over to him, handed him his things and smiled. "Did you sleep at all?"

 

"Nope, why didn't you ask?" Harry smiled.

 

Hermione smiled, "Didn't want you to follow me. Ron up?"

 

"No." Harry scoffed, "Sleeping like nothing happened. I mean, even Neville is up." He pointed to Neville, she waved at him as he nodded.

 

"Harry, Ron is not a real good friend." Hermione whispered, Harry turned to her, "I can't tell you everything but I found a way to fix this. Do not tell Ron or anyone, do you understand. I don't think we can trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys. I have to get to Remus."

 

"What else to you need?" Harry asked.

 

Hermione smiled, "A picture of the four of them together." He smirked, got up, rushed to his dorm as Hermione walked to Neville, "Neville do you have a picture of your parents together?"

 

"Always," Neville smiled as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Why?"

 

"I need to borrow it, please." Hermione smiled, he nodded as Harry came down and handed her a picture of a younger Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. "This is perfect, thank you. Now if I could just get to Remus."

 

"Sirius' place. Go there, he will be there." Harry smirked. "He left everything to me so I want you to go."

 

Hermione smiled, "Good. Now are you packed for the train?" They both nodded, "Then let's go eat." They walked down to Main Hall as Hermione put the pictures in her pocket. They ate in peace as they sat away from everyone else, no one got close or talked to them, sensing the sadness. Ron joined them but they didn't talk to him as they got up and began to make their way down to the carriages that took them to the train. They rode in silence until Ron had had enough and began to talk about everything he could think of.

 

They exited the train, hugged each other good bye and promised to keep the secret. They waved to the Weasleys before finding their parents and heading home. Hermione watched as Neville's grandmother pulled him along as Harry's family barely looked at him. Hermione sighed as she and her family walked out the train station. She stared out of the window as they drove home. She made her way up to her room, opened her trunk and found Harry's cloak and map inside. She laughed as she sat on her bed. She sighed as she gave into sleep.

 

**The Next Day**

 

She woke up as the sun began to rise, she rushed downstairs to find her parents on the couch. She took a deep breath, pointed her wand and Obliviated them, she convinced them that they had no daughter and to move to America. She ran out of the house, flagged down the knight bus. "Grimald place."

 

She sat there, silently crying over the lose of her parents but knew that it had to be done. She walked off the bus at Grimald place, walked into an alleyway to put on Harry's cloak, picture number twelve in her mind and it appeared. She made her way inside, took off the cloak and walked up the stairs where she found Remus in Sirius' room. "Remus?"

 

Remus turned, wand drawn to her, he stared. "Hermione?"

 

"Yes, Remus. We need to talk." Hermione stated, "So ask what you need to then we will sit."

 

Remus smiled, "I know it is you, Hermione." He dropped his wand and sat down, "Come." Hermione sat beside him, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Saving Sirius," Hermione stated, "and hopefully Lily and James." Remus stared at her, "I need a time to go back to after you were in Hogwarts but before that Halloween. I need something that will prove that I am who I say I am. Remus, I need these things before anyone else comes here."

 

Remus stared at Hermione, "This could change everything we know."

 

"Do you like everything we know now?" Hermione asked him honestly.

 

"No, alright. Go to Sirius' room, a picture of the four of us at a park in front of Potter Manor. It was the day of the last Order meeting before James and Lily went into hiding. Dumbledore was gone, searching for something in Egypt. Grab the photo, I'll write something for you to hand to me and you'll have to think of something to get Moody on your side." Remus walked over to the table, grabbed a parchment and quill as Hermione rushed up the stairs.

 

Hermione walked into Sirius' room and sighed, "Nice, Pads. Just like you." She shook her head, looked at the photos around the room and smiled at the photo when she found it. Lily and Remus were laughing as Sirius was jumping on James' back. She took the photo, pulled it out of the frame and hid it with the other photos before heading back down the stairs. "Remus you can't tell anyone what I have done, not even Tonks."

 

Remus sighed, "I'll keep your secret but just be careful." He stood, lifted the letter for her to grab and smirked, "And give us boys a hard time."

 

Hermione smirked, "I'll do my best Moony." She took the letter, "Now I need somewhere private both now and in the past. Any ideas?"

 

"Yea, one." Remus smirked as he gripped her arm, pulled her close and disappeared. Hermione gripped his arm and gasped as she got her heart back under control. "Welcome to Lupin Cottage. James gave it to me right out of Hogwarts but I always stayed at his place or Sirius'. This laid empty until a year after they died."

 

"First, nice place. Second, warn a women..." Hermione slapped his arm, "Third, thank you."

 

"It wasn't a problem." Remus stepped back from her, "Sirius and James will do the same thing." He shrugged as she chuckled. "I have to get back, stay safe and be careful."

 

"I'll see you soon Moony." Hermione kissed his cheek before she stepped back and he disappeared. Hermione moved the furniture out of the way, sat in the middle of the floor, pulled out the journal and finished reading the spell.

 

_" **A day of which to return, written on a photo or something from that date**_   
**_Draw a circle around you_ **   
**_Place your wand on the floor before you, facing away from you."_ **

 

Hermione dug through her purse, hoping she had something that would mark the floor. After a moment, she pulled out an old lipstick that her mother had given her. She sighed, untopped it and drew a circle big enough for her to sit in and still have room to move. She sat in the middle, pulled her wand out to place in front of her and turned back to the journal.

 

**_"Write the date of which you wish to return on the top of the circle, then the date you leave on the bottom_ **

**_Focus on the magic within you while holding on to the photo or thing from that day_ **   
**_Take a deep breath and 'Solestom Momento'."_ **

 

Hermione closed the journal, put it in her bag that she wore around her, pulled out the pictures and wrote the dates on the top and bottom of the circle. She held the photo in her hands as she closed her eyes and focused on her magic. It wasn't had for her to imagine it like a bubble inside of her, expanding it by pulling in magic from around her. When she imagined it filling her completely, she took a deep breath and smiled as she spoke. "Solestom Momento."

 

I felt something pull me down, the floor felt like water and I slipped under water. I saw many colors swirl together before it all turned black. I felt myself grew weightless as I floated in the blackness. I closed my eyes and focused on Remus and Sirius before I was being pulled again, this time I was being pulled up thought the blackness. I gasped as I broke through the water like blackness, finding myself in a dirtier version of Remus' cottage. I sat up, noticing that the circle was still there, looking around I noticed I was along and it was turning dark outside. I stood up, walked out side and hailed the Knight Bus "Potter Manor." The bus ride was short but I got off, walked to the park.

 

Standing there, I sighed. "How to get the note to Remus?" I walked to the front gate, placed my hand on it and it tingled. A house elf appeared before me.

 

"How can Dotty help you?" She asked.

 

I knelt to her level, "If you could take this to Remus, it is from someone close to him, tell him that I brought it here and that I need to talk to him and everyone there when he is done reading it. I'll even let them take my wand from me."

 

"Dotty can do that, you name?" Dotty nodded

.

 

"Hermione." I stood up after she disappeared with a pop. I stepped back, looked back at the park and waited. I looked down at my outfit; jeans, a black tank top and my white tennis shoes. I wore no sleeves and knew that it might help with wondering if I is a death eater. I began hum as I twirled in the sun.

 

I heard a door opened but kept my face pointed into the sun, I heard two pairs of feet walk to me. "Hermione?"

 

I sighed and turned to see Alastor and Sirius. "Yes?"

 

"I'm Alastor Moody, this is Sirius Black." Alastor grunted, "You may come in but we will be watching you."

 

I nodded, kept my hands to my side. "Of course, Moody." They opened the gate, I walked through it and felt magic run through me. I looked to Alastor has he motioned me to follow Sirius. I took a deep breath and followed a man who had brought me here in the first place. Once inside, I looked around and smiled, 'Harry would love it here.' I stepped into a large sitting room, where everyone had their wands pointed at me, I couldn't help it, I began to laugh.

 

"What is so funny, Death eater?" Peter sneered.

 

I stopped laughing, "I am wearing no sleeves, no glamour on my arms, can you say the same thing Pettigrew?" I lifted an eyebrow, "Show me yours and I'll show you mine!"

 

No one moved as Peter began to panic. "What.... I don't.... you are.... this is..."

 

I laughed again as I stepped to him, raised my hands to show no wand. "You don't what? I am what? This is what? Can't finish a sentence, can you? Don't worry, soon you won't need to." I gripped his arm, pulled his sleeve up and there for all to see was his dark mark. "Poor little rat, never were to smart, were you?"

 

Peter stopped stuttering as his body tensed and he began to glare at me. "You filthy mudblood bitch!" He swung out to hit me but I grabbed his arm, twisted around and flung him over me before I stepped on his neck.

 

"You got one thing right. I am a mudblood!" I laughed, "But the only filthy thing here besides Sirius' fantasies... is you." I growled as I twisted his arm and heard it break. "This is your one and only warning, leave or you die." I let him loose, he stood. "You have earned that right as a Marauder. Run." He ran for the door, I smirked as I followed him, "You stay away from Lily Potter, you hear me! It will be your last move!" I slammed the door shut and smiled. "Well, one down, hundreds to go."

 

"Who are you?" Remus demanded.

 

I looked to him, "Did you read the letter?"

 

"No." James growled.

 

"The answer is in it, I'll sit here while you read it." I sat down in the middle of the floor, crossed my legs and began to meditate. I heard the sound of paper and smiled as Remus gasped.

 

"Moony, what is it?" James asked.

 

Remus sighed, "It is from me, in the future. She is a friend of your son, Prongs."

 

"The future?" Sirius asked, "Is that possible?"

 

"You better started talking, girl." Alastor growled, I giggled.

 

"CONSANT VIGILENCE." I shouted, everyone froze. I opened my eyes, "Please sit down, Lily. No one will ever harm you while I am here. Sirius, James and Remus, relax. The Prewett twins, it is nice to see you are like your twin nephews. Alastor, how is the leg, still attached? Longbottom... Frank, such a brave man, Alice, I will save you as well, please sit." I took a deep breath, "Now you can test me, check me for spells or take my wand but I will tell you right now, I will only trust Remus with my wand." I tilted my head.

 

"Why Remus?" Sirius demanded.

 

I giggled at him, "Reason one, he is the calmer of the three of you, two, he and Lily may be the smartest of this generation but Lily is pregnant and third, he was my professor."

 

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

 

"That little guy in there is going to grow up to be the best, strongest, fastest, most clever best friend that I will ever know." I smiled brightly, "I am here to make sure he has all of his family this time."

 

"One of us die?" James asked, "Tell me that it is me."

 

I looked at him, looked down and away from him, "I can half tell you that James but I must also tell you more."

 

"We both die..." James drops to his knees. "How... Peter!"

 

I looked to him, "Yes."

 

James growled, "Why did you let him go?"

 

"Because I promised my friend that he would pay for what he has done and for the pain he made us suffer. He will pay for it but Azkaban is to good from him." I snapped, "He will scream for what Harry and I have lost and that is final!" My body started shaking as I closed my eyes to calm myself, I gripped my head as I took deep breathes. "It's okay, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore. Just breathe. Calm down, you can do it." I shook it off and smiled, "I apologize for that."

 

"There is no need," Alice smiled at me, I nodded, "What do you need from us?"

 

"Don't trust Dumbledore or you'll end up worse then dead." I told her, everyone gasped. "Dumbledore gives your address to Severus Snape so that he can bring you medicine for your child, that slimy git gives your address to Bellatrix...." I looked away from her as I closed my eyes, "Your child is raised by Frank's mother. He is considered almost a Squibb but he is brilliant if given a chance and not forced to use Frank's wand." I looked to her, "Neville is the other born that fits this stupid, pointless prophecy. You are tortured into insanity, you still live but you have no idea who your son is, even though he comes to visit you every chance he gets."

 

"Why would Dumbledore give it to Snape?" Frank asks as he holds Alice.

 

I growl, "He is making that dungeon bat the Potion's professor."

 

"But he hates kids." Lily stated.

 

I growled, "Gryffindor's, friends of Potter or Black, Mudbloods, half bloods... even if he is one, being wrong and apparently taking showers.... Trust me Lily, I know all about Severus." I sighed as I relaxed back on my arms. "Lily and James tonight you're going into hiding, have you showed Peter the place yet?"

 

James nods, "Yesterday."

 

"Good, he will still think that you are there." I smirked, "But he isn't completely stupid, by now he has returned to Tom and Tom will send the Lestranges and Malfoy." I stood up, dusted off my pants, "No one kill Malfoy, I need him alive. Alice and Lily, I know this is hard but you two can not fight... I need both of those boys to survive. Fabian and Gideon, stay close to Sirius and James. Remus..." I looked to him and smiled, "... don't hold back, we need your mind for quick thinking." I rolled my shoulders and hissed at the pain still in my chest.

 

"What is wrong?" Sirius asked me.

 

"Got attacked a couple weeks before coming, still tingles." I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm good. Survival is what I do."

 

There was a loud bang outside, the wards over the house broke and James turned to Lily, "Keep safe, go to the room. Take Alice."

 

Lily kissed him, "Come back to us."

 

"You too Frank." Alice kissed him as the rest of us moved outside.

 

I stepped out after Alastor, Remus and Sirius. I noticed Bellatrix smirking as Lucius stood beside her. I had to get them, I just hoped Sirius wouldn't hate me for this. I fought against Rockwood, shielding myself while firing the cutting curse and jelly-legs. I was to deep in my fight with him to notice Lucius come up behind me. He gripped me from behind, held his wand to my throat and shouted. "Enough!"

 

Everyone turned to us, Bellatrix laughed. "Oh goody, the little girl."

 

I laughed, "Little girl my sexy white ass." Sirius and James coughed over their laughter. I smirked as I wandlessly sent a cutting curse at Bellatrix, then bang the back of my head into Lucius. He let me go as Bellatrix screamed, I turned and punched him in the face, before killing The Lastrange brothers. I froze Lucius in place as I walked over to Bellatrix, kneeling. "This is for the Longbottoms and Harry." I obliviated her memories, she didn't know who she was. I stood, looked at Alastor, "No Dark magic was use but you are now down three death eater."

 

"Why not Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

 

"I need to talk to him first." I walked back to him, took his wand and walked into the house. The Girls rushed to the door as Alastor called the Aurors. They checked my wand but left me alone after Alastor told them I was his niece. They took Bellatrix away with the brothers, Lucius was cuffed and taking to a holding cell. The other came in and stared at me.

 

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Lily asked, I looked at her, "Killing people."

 

I laughed, "Actually it does, first time killing but Harry is to important to worry about my feelings. He and his family must be protected at all costs, even if it is my life." I began to pace, "I don't have much time and by now Riddle has hidden his horcruxes. Sirius, is Regulus dead or alive?"

 

"Dead, why?" Sirius asked.

 

I sighed, "Dammit I should have come sooner." I ran my hands through my hair, "I need to get to Kreature. Regulus would have been so much easier."

 

"Why do you need Kreature?" Sirius demanded, "What would have been easier, my brother was a death eater."

 

I slowly turned to glare at him, "Because you left him alone with that vile women! He knew what was wrong, he tried to change but it was to late. He did one good thing before he was killed for betraying Riddle! He needed his big brother but you couldn't get over the fact that he was a Slytherin!" I roared, "Now get me Kreature!"

 

Sirius stared at me before nodded, "Kreature!"

 

A younger version of Kreature appeared, "What has the Blood traitor called me for. In a house full of blood traitors and Mud..."

 

"Mudbloods, yes we know." Lily gasped as I finished for him. "But this mudblood can help you keep your promise to Master Regulus."

 

Kreature spun to look at me, "A mudblood help Kreature."

 

"Yes, only for Regulus. But you have to get me somethings first, deal?" I knelt to his level. "Or you can forever fail Regulus, your choice."

 

Kreature growled, "I will not fail..." He looked to Sirius, "He will never call me again."

 

"If you help me, Sirius won't ever talk to you again." I promised. Sirius nodded, Kreature nodded.

 

"Kreature will help the mudblood." Kreature stood taller, "What does the mudblood need?"

 

"Helga Hufflepuff's goblet in Lestrange's Vault, A diary of T.M.Riddle in the Malfoy library, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in Hogwarts' Come and Go Room on the Seventh Floor, Marvolo Graunt's ring in his old house and Salazar Slytherin's locket which you have." I told him. "Can you do it?"

 

"Kreature shall return with everything, then the mudblood will help him?" Kreature asked.

 

"Yes the mudblood will." I nod, he disappears and I stand up.

 

"How can you stand to say that word?" Lily demanded.

 

I looked to her, "In the beginning it was just a word to describe a person, like Black, Asian, American or French. Over the years, muggle borns got emotional about it and have made the word a bad thing. Your reaction to it is what gives the pure bloods the reason to say it more. I am a mudblood and I am too damn tired to fight it. It is just a word, it can't kill you. It hurts you only if you let it."

 

"What made you this way?" Alice asked.

 

"The death of a great man who spent twelve years locked up for something he didn't do." I told her, "All those years, he still had hope, now it is gone."

 

"Not now it isn't." Frank stated, "You are in the past, he is alive here."

 

I looked to Sirius, "Yes, he is." I sighed, "I am tired, can I rest here?"

 

"Yes," James stated. "There is a room up the stairs down the left hallway all the way to the back on the right."

 

I nodded, "Wake me when Kreature returns, if I sleep that long." I walked up the stairs, turned left walked past all the portraits until the last door on the right. I opened it and had to smile, it was deep blue and silver. I walked inside, climbed into the bed, placed my bag under my pillow and gave into sleep.

 

**The Next Day**

 

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, I sat up to hear Remus call out my name, "Hermione?"

 

"I'm up." I get out of the bed, grab my bag, pull my hair back into a pony tail and open the door. "Yes Remus?"

 

"Kreature returned." Remus stated. I nodded, walked out of the room and down the hall, "Why did I send you back?"

 

"You didn't. You helped because the future isn't going in a way where we can see the light anymore." I whisper, knowing he can hear me. I walked down the stairs to see Alastor, James and Sirius all staring at the things Kreature had brought. I walked over to Kreature, "Are you ready?"

 

"Yes, Kreature is ready." Kreature nodded.

 

"Alastor, would you be so kind as to use FrendFyre on the item's. Sirius and James can keep it in check." I stand to move away from the items.

 

Moody points his wand at them, "FrendFyre." James and Sirius placed up shields up around the items as they burned, suddenly they all exploded into a black cloud and screams rang out in the house. Lily, Gideon and Fabion ran down the stairs in their pajamas as the cloud disappeared.

I fell to the floor and stared at where the items used to be as Lily ran to James. "What was that?"

 

"I don't kno..." James answered but was cut off by Alastor.

 

Alastor growled, "Horcruxes. Those were very dark magic, explain now!"

 

I looked up at him, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, the half-blooded boy who won an award from something he did, framing Hagrid. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, he made these Horcruxes to stay alive to make himself seem immortal but he is just a man. Right now, a very weak man."

 

"Framed Hagrid." Remus caught.

 

Sirius looked lost, "I thought Horcruxes were myths, to cut your soul into pieces."

 

I laughed darkly, "Not a myth. Yes Remus, Hagrid. The Chamber of Secrets is real, it is located in Murtle's bathroom. A sink with a snake on it but doesn't work. Opens up with pasaltongue, down the chamber until you reach the statue of Salazar's head, A basilisk lives in the mouth, moves through the pipes of the school until the heir of Slytherin opens it, which is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

 

"You know this because..." Lily asks.

 

"Harry defeated it in our second year of Hogwarts." I smiled, "Harry was a horcruxes as well, so he was a pasaltongue, he can hear it. Killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor."

 

"How was it opened?" Alastor asked.

 

"Lucius Malfoy gave Tom's diary Horcrux to Ginny Weasley, she wrote in it, making Tom stronger and her weaker. Tom controlled her to open it until he was strong enough to kidnap her, Harry went down there to save her." I shook my head, "Always so selfless."

 

"My son fights a Basilisk?" Lily demands.

 

"A troll, a dragon, merpeople, a sphinx, Tom, death eaters, giant spiders and a lot more." I tell her, "But he always get away."

 

Lily sits down with her hands on her stomach as James stares at me, "You are serious."

 

"No that is him, I'm Hermione," I smirk, Sirius gasps, the Prewett twins chuckle and Remus shakes his head, "but I am telling the truth."

 

"So what do you plan to do now?" Alastor asked.

 

"Kreature is free, All the horcruxes as destroyed, the only left to do..." I stand and dust off my clothes, "...kill Tom Riddle."

 

Everyone froze, "How do you plan on doing that?"

 

"I can't tell you but Lucius is going to help me weather he wants to or not." I looked to them.

"He is going to Azkaban." Alastor stated.

 

I smirked, "We both know he isn't."

 

"You are leaving?" Remus asked.

 

I looked to him, "I have to, I can't stay but know this, you are perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone talk down to you, Moony." The Marauders gasped. "Padfoot, stop with the serious jokes, Prongs, you will be a great dad, just wait until he can walk to buy his first broom."

"You know?" Remus asked.

 

"Yep, it doesn't change anything." I nodded as I walked out of the house, without another word. I walked down the street, hailed the knight bus, "Malfoy Manor." I sat in the back of the bus as it took off, trying not to think about what I was about to do. I didn't notice us stop at the Ministry and Lucius walk on the bus but he saw me.

 

He sat beside me, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Going to your home." I told him.

 

"Why?"

 

"You are going to take me to him."

 

"He will kill you."

 

"That may be, but maybe you will see that Half blood for what he really is." I stated, Lucius tenses. "He will get your son killed." The bus stops outside the Manor, Lucius and I get off the bus, he walks me inside where his pregnant wife looks terrified. "He is here?"

 

She looks to me but nods, Lucius tenses as he walks into the dining room with me following him. "My Lord, what brings you here?"

 

"They have found my secret, I have to create another. I need an innocent." Tom stated as he rested in the head chair. "Bring me your wife."

 

Lucius froze and turned to me. I sighed as I nodded my head, I walked forward with my wand out. "Good evening Tom."

 

He looked at me, glaring, "You dare call me that? Who are you?"

 

"Someone who has come along way to see you." I raise my wand, "FrendFyre!" I shouted as he tried to move but the fire caught him, I was thrown across the room while Lucius handled the fire until there was no more of it or Tom. He rushed to me, I sat up, "I need to get to Lupin Cottage."

 

"Floo." He helped me up, I rushed to the fireplace, grabbed Floo powder, "Who are you?

"

"Hermione Granger." I smirked, "Lupin Cottage." I was gone in a flash, I stepped out, looked around, sat in the circle and opened the book.

 

**_"When you have finished what you needed, sit in the circle, place your hand on the year you wish to return to and Repeat this: Return time that has been taken Lesobom Momento."_ **

 

I sat in the circle, placed my hands on the date I came from, "Return time that has been taken Lesobom Momento." I felt myself being pull under, colors surrounding me until it all turns black. I suddenly hit the floor, gasping for air. I sit up and look around when memories flash through my head.

 

**"Hermione what is that you are looking at?" My father asked me.**

 

**"It is a letter, address to me about a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry." I told him, smiling.**

 

**"Nonsense." He took the letter and ripped it up.**

 

I gasped in pain as another one flew through.

 

**The door rang, Father opened it and two people stepped through the door, "Hello I am Professor Lily Potter, this is Professor Remus Lupin. We are here to talk to you about your daughter."**

 

**"What about my daughter?" Father looks to me, "What have you done now?"**

 

**"She has done nothing..." Remus tried.**

 

**Father rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me, she always does something. She is a freak of nature."**

 

**"No," Remus growled, "She is a witch and we would like her to come to our school where we can teach her control."**

 

**"Will she be happy?" My mother asks, Lily nods and my mother smiles. "She would love to go."**

 

I sighed as another ran through my head.

 

_**"** _ **I will not have a witch for a child, your mother is pregnant and we will not have your magic anywhere near the child. This is your new home." Father opened the door, I looked out to see an orphanage. He threw my things out of his car. "I hope that school was worth it."**

 

**I began to cry but suddenly I was being held, "It is okay Hermione, we have you now." I looked to see James, "You won't be living here but with us. We would never let Harry's best friend live here. Come on, Let's go home."**

 

**"You'll love it Kitten." Sirius asked as he grabbed my things.**

 

I began to cry as more memories of Harry and I ran through my head. I slowly stood up as the old me faded away and the new me walked outside. I looked around, hailed the knight bus, paid and sat down. "Potter Manor."

 

I sat down, rested my eyes as the bus took off, I ran over the memories in my head, Harry finding me on the train, Ron making fun of me but Harry standing up for me. Neville joined us after an angry Ron walked off, Draco found us and stayed with us. The four of us becoming friends, all of us in Gryffindor while Ron was in Hufflepuff. We made friends with the Weasley Twins and some of the Slytherin students. Harry was still on the team first year but thanks to Ron this time. We still had the Tournament but Harry wasn't in it, just Cedric, Viktor and Fleur. Cedric won. Fred had taken me to the Ball, as a friend. Life was good and happy. I had dated Draco for a while but we were better off friends, that and he was in love with Harry, who secretly loved him as well. Neville was going out with Luna Lovegood. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bus stopped, I climbed out and stared at the house as one last memory ran through my head.

 

**I walked into Harry throwing things in his room, "Harry?"**

 

**"I can't find it."**

 

**"Can't find what?"**

 

**"The Map."**

 

**"You lent it to Neville, remember."**

 

**"Oh yeah, Thanks Hermione." He looked at me, "How are you?"**

 

**"My mother wrote me."**

 

**He tensed, "And?"**

 

**"My father is dead, she wishes to see me." I answer.**

 

**"Are you going to?"**

 

**"I don't know, I need some space to think."**

 

**Harry smirked, "Go to Lupin Cottage, it is always empty. I'll cover for you."**

 

**I hug him, "Thanks Harry." I rush out of his room.**

 

I smiled as I walked up to the gate, Dotty opened for me and I walked inside to hear Lily taking to James. "Your son knows where she is, what if she is hurt?"

 

"Lily, Hermione knows how to handle herself, Harry said she needed to think." James stated,"She'll come home."

 

"I just worry." Lily stated.

 

James chuckled, "It is cause she is our daughter. We all love her."

 

I laughed, "She loves you too." They turn to see me, I wave. "Hi."

 

"Hermione," Lily rushes to me, hugs me, "You are okay?"

 

"Yes, Just thinking." I told her, "My mother wants to see me."

 

Lily stood back, "Okay, do you wish to see her?"

 

"Kinda but not really." I tell her. "She left me, had another life but she is the women who gave birth to me."

 

James smiled, "We will go with you if you would like that."

 

"Thanks James." I smiled. "Where is Harry?"

 

"Out playing with the boys, everyone is here." Remus stated as he opened the back door. "Everything okay."

 

"Yes Moony." I whisper as I walked by him, "Glad you took my advice on not letting anybody change you." I walked outside to see Harry and Draco in the sky, I walked to Neville. "Hey Nev."

 

"Hermione, you okay? Harry told us." Neville asked softly, I nodded. "Good, Harry is worried."

 

I laughed, catching Harry's attention. He and Draco landed, both hugging me. "All good?" Draco asked.

 

"All good." I answered.

 

Harry smirked, "See told you it would help."

 

"You have no idea." Hermione smiled. "So what is the plan for today?"

 

"Nothing, we are just going to relax." Harry chuckled. Hermione nods as they sit down and talk about old memories, future pranks and family.


End file.
